


Spencer's Secret Box

by Phoenix2319



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2319/pseuds/Phoenix2319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets a little.. heated after too long without attention. On one of those days, in his hurry, he forgets his bag at his desk with his house keys, and his special key. On his way to get them he runs into our flirtatious Derek Morgan who ends up tangled in Spencer's night of fun. Warning: Explicit content, male parings, and lots of vicious, nose bleeding, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spencer Left His Bag

A/N: So, new fic, just a one-shot but, you know. So real quick _Italics_ are normally Spencer’s thoughts and **bolded** words are normally Derek’s thoughts if it’s a **_Bolded Italic_** , They are thinking the same thing.

 

 

Spencer sat outside of the BAU waiting. The doors were locked, considering it was the one hour that it was closed, and he left his bag inside. The bag that contained his house keys and the keys to the box under his bed. He could break into his house, no problem, but the lock on his box was very special and required three different keys to be turned simultaneously.  And he needed to open that box tonight, for he was in the mood.

Spencer could go days, even weeks without sexual stimulation, but once he was at the end of his rope, he needed to get off right at that moment, and was a horny slut to any touch until his carnal need was satisfied. This could mean multiple orgasms and a long ass night for his hand.  The crisp night air wasn’t doing any good to his tightly bound erection, even as he tried to put himself in the most uncomfortable sitting positions where the blood stopped flowing to his legs, but the plan back fired when that blood flowed to the front of his jeans. Spencer let out and exasperated sigh, knocking his head back into the large glass doors of his work place, startling when said door was opened behind him. 

“Whatcha doin out here, Pretty Boy?” Derek chuckled behind him as Spencer scrambled up from the ground to face him.

“I, um, uh, forgot my bag.” Spencer stuttered, blushing.  Derek laughed again and held the door open.

“Go right ahead, kid.” He said and followed Spencer back into the building and into the elevator.

“Keys inside?” Derek guessed. Spencer gave a curt nod and tapped his foot, hoping Derek wasn’t a big enough pervert to glance down in his time of discomfort.

“Talk to me man, c’mon.” Derek chuckled and playfully pushed Spencer’s shoulder. Wrong move.  Spencer whimpered and drew back at the warmth that spread through his shoulder from the touch, Derek flinched too.

“What happened, Spencer?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“N-nothing.” He stammered quietly, hiding his face with his hair. If Derek found out, he would die. Derek grit his teeth.

“That’s bullshit. Why are you so scared?” Derek asked, walking towards Spencer and closing in on what little space they had in the first place. So Spencer did the obvious, he blurted out some random fact, that he wasn’t even sure was true.

“When a human’s body temperature is down, it causes panic to set in faster and I have some slight claustrophobia, so, you do the math.” He squeaked, backing away from Derek with his hands raised and his eyes squinted shut. Derek let out a breath, his eyes slightly widened.

“Okay, man, you freaked me out a little there. I thought you got hurt or… something.” Derek gulped, looking away. Spencer let out a shaking laugh and scratched the back of his neck, sending involuntary tingles down his spine before choking out a:

“Yeah.”  The elevator finally dinged open and Spencer speed walked to his desk and got his bag off of his chair, slinging it over his shoulder and heaving a huge, mental sigh when he heard his beloved keys jingle under his scarf. Speaking of his scarf, He pulled it out and wrapped it around his neck while he walked back towards the elevators where Derek was waiting for him.

“That was fast.” He commented. Spencer nodded and strode into the elevator pressing the lobby button with his lanky ring finger. That’s right; Spencer Reid presses buttons with his ring finger. He’s boss like that.

“So, Reid. I didn’t know you were claustrophobic.” Derek tried at a conversation again. Spencer shrugged and opened his mouth, keeping his eyes cast downward the entire time.

“Not many people do. It was severe as a child but through therapy I’ve gotten over it mostly. One time I had anxiety attack when my father locked me in the closet as a punishment when I was six. I had to be hospitalized because I passed out from hyperventilating.” Good Spencer. Be nerdy; keep the blood flow to _that_ head.

“Wow. I’m sorry to hear that, what’d you do to get locked in the closet? And did you ‘come out?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow and sporting a smirk. Spencer let out a nervous chuckle and stuffed his hands in his pockets, choosing to ignore the last part.

“I’m actually not sure, I remember reading the words: ‘You shall not pass’ and getting the book knocked out of my hands. I’m sure my parents were fighting about me being normal and reading novels at age six.”

“Wow, you read ‘Lord of the Rings’ at age six? I barley read it when I was thirteen and waited for the movies to come out before I actually knew the entire story.” Derek replied. Spencer nodded; he was doing good, keeping a conversation and not letting his mind wander. Oh god, but what would Derek’s lips feel like all over his chest? I _bet it would feel amazing_ Spencer thought as he let his gaze drag upward across Derek’s lean chest in his sweater to his strong jaw, and then to his full lips, surrounded by glorious stubble that would send Spencer into euphoria.

“Kid, you listening?” Derek asked, snapping his finger in front of his face and effectively breaking the trance he was suddenly swept into. _Oh god._ Spencer thought. _He’s my co-worker. Shit, now I’m going to be thinking about that while I’m in my session later! Spencer, you fuck tard!_

“Um, no sorry. What were you saying?” He asked, blushing hard when he hear that deep throated chuckle. _Oh fuck._

“I asked if you wanted a ride home. I’m sure you could handle yourself on the subway, but if you haven’t noticed, it’s fucking freezing out there.” Derek replied. Spencer thought about it. _I already have had dirty thoughts about him before; the only difference is I’m in “heat”. And riding with Derek means I can get to my place faster, and not have to deal with weirdos on the subway  that might notice my, ahem, situation._

“Okay, sure. Thanks Derek. I’ll buy you some coffee tomorrow. To make it up to you,” Spencer offered, but Derek shook his head.

“Nah, its okay, only about a half mile out of my way.” Derek replied, giving Spencer an easy smile. Spencer tried to smile back and almost failed, but was saved by the elevator bell. Derek chuckled and followed him out of the building into the covered garage.  He opened the door for Spencer, making him blush and bite his bottom lip. The car was cold and the leather seat was frozen to the ass of his jeans, but his hard on just would not go away! Damn this was frustrating him. If he hadn’t forgotten his damned bag them he would have been home already and submitting to his sinful pleasures. _What would Derek think if he finds out what a sex freak I am? Oh god, I have just about every fetish in the book aside from feet, shit and vomit. Maybe he’s a closet SM freak like me. Oh, that’d be nice. I already trust him with my life at work, if he was willing to be my master in the bedroom; I wouldn't have to work that hard. We’d only have to lean a few more quirks about each other and we’d be set! Oh listen to me, preparing a fantasy life for myself. There’s someone out there for everyone, I just may have to go across the world to find mine._

“Oi, Spence. You with me?” Derek asked. Spencer snapped his head over and blushed when he realized they were almost to his apartment.

“S-sorry, I have a l-lot on my m-mind.” Spencer stuttered, turning his gaze back to his lap. Derek chuckled again, that deep, throaty sound sending quivers down his spine.

“Yeah, I can see that. You sure you’re okay?” Derek probed. Spencer forced a meek nod out of his musculatory system. The car stopped and Derek locked the doors before Spencer could run out like he so badly wanted to.

“C’mon, what’s bugging you? Seriously. I’m starting to think drastic, and then if drastic is true, you’re a man of the law, tell somebody!” Derek shouted, Griping the steering wheel and staring straight out the windshield.

“What are you t-talking about?” Spencer asked, genuinely confused.

“Spencer, did someone hurt you?” Derek replied, again, more of a statement than a question. “Or touch you…” Spencer’s eyes widened.

“N-no! Oh god no! Derek, don’t be so morbid, jeeze. I’m just a little bit off today, chill and let me out of your car.” Spencer’s voice went down in volume as the sentence went on, starting at a startled/embarrassed yell, and ending in a mumble. Derek sighed and rested his head on his steering wheel.

“Oh thank god. Don’t scare me like that again, please. I was about to cry, like seriously man.” Derek told him quietly. “So, is it family related? Or are you just in a jumpy mood?”

“Eh, jumpy I guess could you please let me out of your car?” Spencer’s skin started to crawl and he felt Derek’s hand get closer to his face until his thick, warm fingers finally brushed the underside of his chin.

“Yeah, man. Sorry. Have a good night.” He unlocked the doors but Spencer didn’t move. Derek hadn’t realized that by keeping him in the car and touching him, he had set Spencer’s nerves on fire, and all he wanted now was to be touched. He needed lips. And fast.

Spencer launched himself over the console after ripping off his seatbelt and ignored the startled: “What the fuck?!” from Derek. He gripped the man’s face with his hands and just started to make out with him. Derek wasn’t a man to let attention like this pass up, so he did the only thing possible at that moment, which was to kiss Spencer back just as fiercely. His soft, meaty hands gripped the thinner ones waist and pulled him all the way over into the driver’s seat. Spencer moaned when Derek fingers dug into his sides and his warm tongue probed against Spencer’s full, pink lips. Derek let out a throaty moan himself as the geniuses lips wrapped around his tongue and sucked into his mouth **. Damn that’s hot** Derek thought. His hands traveled down the younger man’s hips and rested on the fine ass that hid beneath the tan slacks.

“Mmm, baby.” Derek moaned when Spencer let his tongue go and started to grind his ass into Derek’s hands, humping his front into Derek’s tight abs. **Oh fuck, that’s hot too.** Derek moaned again as he felt just how _hard_ Spencer was. Derek’s hands went down to the back of his thighs and with no hands to rock back into, Spencer’s ass rocked right back into the steering wheel, making the car horn scream. Both men jumped at the sudden noise, Derek ready to laugh it off and keep the hot make out session going, and Spencer ready to cry from embarrassment. He placed his hands flat against Derek’s chest and pushed so he wouldn’t try to connect their lips. Their breathing slowed and Derek kept his eyes on the smaller man on his lap. **Why’d we stop?** His obnoxious inner dialogue asked. So he voiced it.

“Why’d we stop?” He asked, running his dark fingers down Spencer’s pale cheekbone and smiling at the contrast. Spencer’s mouth opened but nothing came out. Then a sound that broke Derek from his confused daze and made his heart clench. Spencer let out a sob and tears started falling down his face.

“Fuck, Spencer, what’s wrong?” Derek murmured, trying to pull the younger in for a hug, but Spencer was done. He shook his head and threw the car door open, scampering out and just barely managing to not fall on his face.  He sprinted out of the parking lot, up the stairs and fumbled through his bag when he stopped at his door. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands shook so hard, that when he finally managed to pull out the right key, he couldn’t get it in the hole. Mean while Derek tried to run after him immediately but forgot to unbuckle his damned seatbelt. Once he did, he managed to forget Spencer lived in building C and ran up building B’s stairs, then back down and up C’s.

“Damnit Spencer!” Derek yelled as he saw the thin figure finally get his key in the lock. Spencer threw the door open and tried to slam it shut behind him, but a pissed off Derek was in the way. So Spencer ran to his room and locked that door. Even though he knew Derek could bust it down if he wished to do so.

“C’mon dude, open up.” Derek called through Spencer’s closed door, pounding on it with his open palm.

“N-no.” Spencer mumbled, wiping his eyes furiously, wanting him to go away along with his persistent hard on.  _God, just leave me be so I can succumb to my discussing ways._

“Go the fuck away Derek!” Spencer yelled this time. Derek’s pounding stopped and he heard a muted thud. Derek’s head hitting the door.

“Dude, come on. Who the fuck said I wanted to stop?” Derek muttered. "You can’t just leave me hanging, blue balls are torture." Spencer gave a watery smile. _He’s right, that’s cruel._

“What happens when we wake up, Derek?” Spencer whispered, he was so quiet, he wasn’t sure Derek heard.

“In the morning, we cuddle, have coffee, and shower. That’s what I normally do, but I cuddle with Clooney. I hope you have better morning breath than him.” Spencer gave a little giggle and moved to unlock the door.  Derek had his arm on the frame and was leaning down with a small smile. “Do we have to be so sentimental right now?”

Spencer nodded.

“Well then, why were you so god damn weird in the car?” Derek started walking Spencer back into his dark bedroom. Spencer started to stutter.

“W-well, I, uh, um...” He gulped. And looked Derek in the eyes then closed his own as Derek tilted his chin up with his fingers and started to place small kisses on the small man’s protruding Adams apple. “I’m horny.” He breathed, letting his lips stay parted as Derek’s tongue traced his collar bone. The darker man chuckled.

“I see that.” He murmured, unknowingly sending Spencer into information mode.

“Well, you see, because I don’t have a regular partner or have ‘date night’s’ I don’t require sexual release as often as an average man my age.  However, that said, I am a man and at my age, I’m technically at my sexual prime. So after days and sometimes months of stewing… oh god…” Derek had bitten the underside of his chin but urged him to keep talking while laying the doctor down on the bed and trailing his hands south. “I-I, just… um, so after some time my desire just takes over. I can go months without masturbating, I’ve never actually had sex-“

“What?” Derek dead paned. Lifting his head up to stare his current lover in the eyes. “You’re still a virgin?” He hisses. Spencer shrugged.

"That depends on your deffinition. Do you want me to continue, or…” he teased. Derek laughed and replied with a:

“No no, please.” Spencer smirked.

“So, after sometimes months without masturbating, not because I want to see how long I hold out but because I don’t need to, the need just, explodes, for lack of a better word. That’s why sometimes I get a little edgy on cases and jumpy at the office.”

“Because you’re so turned on?” Derek questioned. Spencer nodded and sighed.

“Who told you to stop touching me?” He whined and Derek smirked. He liked this side of Dr. Reid.

“No body, sorry, so tell me, and I mean details, how do you relieve the… pressure?” Derek breathed the last word in his ear and palmed the front of the younger’s jeans. Spencer let out a hearty moan of desire, his eyes squinted shut and his lips parted for better breathing access.

“I-I, god… My chest.” Spencer breathed, and Derek misunderstood, trailing his hand to Spencer’s shirt and unbuttoning it enough to fit his fingers in and started to play with Spencer’s nipples.

"Oh… yesss. No, my-my chest… under, ah! My bed!” Derek’s mouth was pressed against Spencer’s ear, his lips stretching into a smirk.

“Oh, Pretty Boy… Do you have a toy chest?” Derek chuckled when Spencer’s skin shuddered under his lips.

“Y-yeah.’ Spencer moaned. Derek chuckled again and whispered the first command of many that night:

“Go get it.”


	2. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spenncer and Derek continue their night of pleasure when Spencer gets out his "favorite" toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Archiver's! Once again, I have submitted a piece. This makes me happy, I've tried to do ff.net, and I'm not putting it down or anything, but I feel it's easier to read on than it is to write on, plus, Archive gives you more options to personalize and connect with the readers. Again, makes me happy... I'm weird.
> 
> So, in this chapter, the fun begins, obviously. Kinky, beware, nosebleeds may occur. 
> 
> I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, or the character's. Only the plot is my creation. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> SpencerBear

_ Italics _ are normally Spencer’s thoughts and **bolded** words are normally Derek’s thoughts if it’s a **_Bolded Italic_** , They are thinking the same thing.

****

**“Oh, Pretty Boy… Do you have a toy chest?” Derek chuckled when Spencer’s skin shuddered his lips.**

**“Y-yeah.’ Spencer moaned. Derek chuckled again and whispered the first command of many that night:**

**“Go get it.”**

 

Spencer nodded and slipped out of the bed, kneeling on the floor. He picked up his bag from the floor, Derek must have thrown it, and got his special key out. He slid the box out from under his full sized bed and shakily pushed the keys into their slots, twisting his wrist and watching as the entire metal face turned then quickly twisting each key the opposite way and listening for the click.

“Damn, dude, that’s some high security.” Derek chuckled. Spencer gave him a shaky smile.

“It was my grandmothers, and, at the time, when I got my first… ahem, ‘toy’, it was the only thing I could keep my mother from opening.” Spencer explained quietly. He felt warm fingers brush the bottom of his chin and looked up at the sexy man posed on his bed.

“I want you to lay out everything you have in that box out on the floor and I’m going to pick out whatever I want to use on you. Okay?” Derek told him. Spencer nodded, but was a bit puzzled. _Why did he ask if it was okay? Maybe he doesn’t know what he got himself into, but I can’t tell him! Oh god no… I would die of embarrassment if I had to tell him that he, as of now, owned me completely._ Spencer was caught up in his thoughts as he pulled out the key and popped the box open. It was about a foot and a half by ten inches, so, it held a fair amount of toys. He started to pull them out one by one, the smallest first, being a small hand held vibrator called a ‘little rocker’ and ending with the longest dildo Spencer had. He had to pull slightly to get it out because it fit very snugly, being just slightly longer than the box. This had been a gag gift from one of his college ‘friends’ and had never been used, so he gulped slightly when he saw the glint in Derek’s eyes.

“So, you’re a virgin, but you’ve taken that thing?” Derek asked, slightly awed at the younger’s supposed ability. Spencer shook his head quickly and explained himself.

“N-no! It was a joke from this guy I knew who suspected I was gay in college, I’ve never actually used it… there…” He stammered. Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“There’?” Spencer gulped and muttered his response quietly.

“I’ve gotten it half way down my throat.” Derek’s gaze darkened from playful to lustful in a matter of seconds.

“Really now?” Derek choked, his voice sounded thick, like he had something caught in there.

“Once.” Spencer muttered, scratching the back of his head. Derek kept his gaze on Spencer’s shadowy form and then turned on a bedside lamp, to get a better look at the toys. He pointed to one that had tiny rubber fingers on the end of it.

“What’s that one do?” He asked. Spencer cleared his throat.

“Well, it’s supposed to stimulate a woman’s clitoris, but, seeing as I don’t have one, I use it to stimulate the… head.” He explained. Derek smirked.

“Care to demonstrate?” He asked. The brunet’s form started to shake and he nodded his head. He slowly began to pull his shirt off and was prepared to strip naked in front of his only best friend, but Derek’s hand stopped him.

“No no, just, here.” He pulled the doctors zipper down and popped the button of his jeans. Spencer was on his knees and Derek was leaning down off the bed from his side, the darker man smirked as he saw the hard member of his college straining against red Calvin Klines. He palmed it through the soft fabric and almost giggled when Spencer moaned and shuddered beneath him. He pulled his hand back and gave Spencer a look. He was supposed to do the rest. He hadn’t touched himself aside from peeing in almost 4 months. Yeah, impressive, but torture to most.  Spencer spread the small slit open in his underwear and closed his eyes in pleasure when his aching erection broke free of its cloth cage.

“Damn kid, the cock fairies were good to you.” Derek mused, reaching forward and wiping the leaking slit of Spencer’s six and a half inch cock. Spencer bit his lip to keep from moaning and closed his eyes. “A’ight, kid, so basically, you don’t have any sexual need for months, and when it finally hits, you’re so horny, you practically explode?” Spencer nodded. “So, how do you take care of it?”

“Well, thankfully it normally happens on weekends and I can pleasure myself to my heart’s content, but it happened during work when I was with that guy Tobias… you know, the guy with the multiple personality disorder?” Spencer told him. Derek’s eyes widened.

“He, he didn’t, did he?” Derek asked quietly. Spencer only nodded and hung his head further; Derek put a hand over his gaping mouth.

“Oh god, Spencer…” he whispered. But the smaller one shook his head.

“I begged him to do it, whether it was because of the drugs of just because I was in heat. I wanted him to and asked him, only after he got me off is when he started hurting me, calling me a slut and stuff. But I can’t press charges against him for rape if I asked for it.”

“Spencer, you were under the influence! It was rape-”

“Derek, shush, your ruining my mood.” Spencer snapped. Derek shut up after that.

“Okay, then show me how that toy works on a guy.” Derek smirked as he watched Spencer’s member start to leak again.

“Okay…” He started to blush and shifted on his knees so the blood would keep flowing. He picked up the toy, it was pink like most of the toys in his chest, and there were two different settings, a rotating setting with levels of how fast it went back and forth, and a vibrating setting with the same thing, how intense the vibration was. Spencer placed the tip against his slit and flicked the vibration setting up to 1, starting to moan.

“Okay lover boy, tell me how it works.” Derek murmured. The slim body in front of his m started to shake as he opened his mouth.

“W-well, there’s a r-rotating set-etting, and a vibrator setting. Each has different levels of intensity.”

“How many levels?” Derek questioned.

“Five each, ah!’ Spencer’s body jerked as his thumb accidently bumped the vibration up to 2. Derek's warm hands moved the smaller ones out of the way and he flipped a switch up and smirked as the tips silicone fingers started to move back and forth. Spencer moaned and gripped Derek’s wrists.

“Derek, I cum fast the first time, please not any higher, I’ll burst!” the brunet pleaded, but the dark god before him had a different agenda. He wanted to see this boy cum, _hard._ So he pressed the cock head into the toy and flipped both switches up to three. Spencer’s body jerked without warning and he let out a silent scream, then shouting out in a language that escaped Derek. Thick white cum splattered all over the floor, bed and Derek’s hand, making him shiver as it dripped off of his wrist. Spencer quickly pulled his cock off of the assaulting object of pleasure and leaned against Derek's arms. The larger man laughed and watched with hungry eyes as his lover boy came down from his high.

“You okay there?” Derek asked a small smile on his face.

"Why *pant* didn't you *pant* stop?" Spencer whined. Derek only chuckled and pulled his boy up on the bed.

"C'mon. I got more toys I want to try." Derek breathed hotly in the genius’s ear, making him shiver.

"God Derek, give me a moment to breathe." Spencer panted. Derek obliged and waited until the smaller ones chest wasn’t heaving any more, his beautiful member was still straining.

“You good?” Derek asked his lover, and Spencer nodded back.

“You just have to let me calm down in between sessions.” Spencer whispered to him, making Derek smirk.

“Okay, lover boy. Now what does this one do?” Derek asked, pointing to a rather odd looking purple dildo. Spencer smirked, _gosh, just my luck. He chooses my favorite as his second; I hope he gets good with the controls on it._

“That’s my favorite.” He told the darker man, who smirked and quirked an eyebrow, picking up the odd shaped toy. It had a curved silicone dildo on it, with an arm and a tube attached to it. “Do you want me to demonstrate?” Spencer purred. Derek nodded his bald head furiously. “Alright, but I have to lube up.”

 Spencer then proceeded to reach into his drawer and pull out a condom and a bottle of vanilla scented lube.

“Nice.” Derek commented. ”But the condom?”

“I don’t have to wash them as often.” The smaller replied. Derek laughed and motioned for him to proceed. Spencer pulled his pants and briefs down, rolling onto his hands and knees waiting for Derek to go behind him, knowing he would want to watch. When Derek was behind, he moaned at what he saw. Spencer’s quivering pink hole, just waiting to be touched. So, Derek touched it. He leaned forward after Spencer spread his cheeks, and pressed his tongue against his entrance. Spencer jerked forward and moaned.

“God, Derek!” Spencer yelled, he hated surprises, but this was a pleasant one. Derek’s tongue circled and probed slightly, teasing, but never penetrating. “Hurry up…” Spencer moaned, thrusting his hips back into Derek’s face and pressing his own into his mattress, moaning loudly. Finally, Derek’s tongue pushed past the tight sphincter of Spencer’s ass, making the boy turn to Jell-O and moan sultrily into his sheets. After thrusting his appendage in a few times and digging around, he started to wonder. **Why the hell does Spencer taste so good?** Derek pulled his tongue out and gave the pretty pink hole a kiss, making Spencer giggle into the sheets.

“That feels too good, Derek.” Spencer moaned, wiggling his ass in Derek’s face. Derek let out a chuckle and gave the right ass cheek a slap, and to his surprise, his lover moaned.

“You liked that, Spence?” Derek asked, a bit miffed. Spencer was mortified. _I know he’s alright with me being a slut and loving the pleasure, but I have no idea how he will react to my bondage fetish… Fuck._

“I-I, uhm.” Spencer stammered. Derek chuckled behind him.

“Don’t worry about it, pretty boy. As long as you don’t want to slap me around, anything goes.” Derek kissed the offended cheek and sat back. “Now, show me what your ‘favorite’ toy does.” Derek commanded again. Spencer nodded into the mattress and reached for the purple contraption. He slid the condom on blindly and pressed the tip into his asshole, and pushed his cock back through the silicone tube attached and suddenly, Derek understood.

“Oh, baby, that’s hot.” He mumbled, leaning forward and swirling his tongue around the stretched ring of muscle. Spencer shuddered and closed his eyes. _I’m about ready to cum and the vibrating part isn’t even on yet… oh lord, what is Derek doing to me?!_

“Do you want me to turn the vibrator on?” Derek murmured into Spencer’s skin. Spencer shook his head.

“N-no, not yet, just back o-off for a moment.” Spencer panted, slowly sliding the faux purple appendage in and out of his hole, shuddering as the silicone moved around his cock with it. “Godddd… Derek. “Spencer moaned, and the man behind him took it as his queue to slide the vibration on. “N-No! DEREK!!” Spencer screamed as an orgasm suddenly overcame him and his cock spurted out more of his boy juice. But even with Spencer’s shout, Derek kept turning the slide up and Spencer’s body just kept spasiming. Still. Cumming. After a few more shots, the lean body collapsed onto the mattress, panting heavily.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, now worrying that his actions may have hurt him, but Spencer nodded wearily.

“F-fine… Rest, then more.” He mumbled as his eyes slid shut. Derek nodded and leaned down to kiss the boy’s temple, the movement causing his own member to strain. **Damn, how could I forget to pleasure myself?** Derek wondered, now palming the front of his jeans. He unzipped them and pulled his straining cock out of its cage. He pulled the vibrator’s tube off of his lovers (still hard) dick and slid the rest of it out of his tender hole, earning a small sleepy moan from the unconscious man beneath him. Derek shuddered and slid the condom off and slid it around his member a little, then jerking it furiously until his balls clenched and shot his own juice all over Spencer’s cute bubble butt, jerking his hips.

Panting, he kissed the sleeping mans back and laid next to him, closing his eyes and getting a little rest before they continued.


	3. They Do the Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so, I'm proud of this. I'll make sure to do a morning after type of thing were they wake up and eat breakfast together... that will be up shortly after Tuesday if not on Tuesday. Tuesday, that's a fun word to say... Oh! and BTW when they say "Ahem" they're actually clearing their throat. I had a confused email on that... and PLEASE tell me if my "smarty pants Spencer" talk isn't Spencer-y enough, I have a hard time finding weird information on Google from legit sites, so forgive me if my information is wrong, or give me pointers of things you KNOW FOR A FACT are true. Because then SpencerBear will be angry, and not update until a day after. Because he is mean like that. Kay third person over, and tell me if you guys like it, leave comments, I reply to all and subscribe to all that leave kudos on my work! And tell me if you actually read these things or if I'm just wasting my time, then I'll stop. Like now. I'm blabbering. Someone make me stop. *Unsub duck-tapes my mouth shut and stabs me in the heart.* That works. 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> SpencerBear

Derek woke to the sound of heavy panting. He cracked his eyes open, still sleepy, but after what he saw, what he _felt_ , He was wide awake. Spencer had his mouth wrapped around Derek’s now hard as fuck cock.

“Holy shit, unn…’ Derek moaned, threading his fingers through Spencer’s long silky hair. Spencer pushed his lips to the base of Derek’s cock and flexed his throat, making the man beneath him shudder and moan. “God, Spencer…” He gasped, pulling up on his hair. He brought their faces together and stuck his tongue in Spencer’s still open mouth.  His pale white hands crawled up Derek’s chest and ran over his nipples, their tongues still playing. When they pulled away, there was a line of spit connecting them and Spencer licked at it, making it break and fall against Derek’s chin. He wiped at it with a scowl.

“Eww, gross.” Derek whined, making Spencer laugh.

“It’s half your spit and the rest you’ve had on your body too, what’s so _eww_ about it?”

“It’s cold.” Derek complained, pushing the smaller one on to his back, leaning down to trail his tongue around the perked pink nipple, gently biting it and earning a small needy moan.

“You’re so cute.” He mumbled into the soft flesh by his mouth. Spencer smiled gently and placed a hand on his head. “Kay, next one, on the floor.”

Spencer complied and rolled onto the floor, sitting on his knee’s looking at Derek. The man on the bed pointed to a flesh light and Spencer handed it to him. He looked over all of the various dildos and Vibrators, but a red, sparkly whip caught his eye.

“Why do you have that?” Derek mused, expecting it to be another gag gift. He was, however, pleasantly surprised.

“I bought it for a past lover to use on me but we broke up before I could get the chance to ask him. I’ve been using it on myself some.” Spencer replied quietly, looking down at his knees and blushing.

“Hot.” Derek muttered. “Ahem, hand it up.” He commanded, smiling at how easily Spencer complied.

“You like being bossed around don’t you?” He asked, but Spencer only shrugged. He shook his head. “You answer me with words. Now let’s try again you like being bossed around don’t you?” Derek was still testing the water’s. He may not be into that, so he had to be careful.

“Yes, Daddy.” Spencer replied. His eyes trained on the carpet still, He knew he himself had to be careful. Now that Derek realized that he had full control over the young man, and had the whip, if Spencer answered wrong, he could be in a world of hurt. But he needn’t worry.

“Ooh, I like that.” Derek purred at him, his cock giving a jump at the pet name. “Now, you said you took that dildo halfway down your throat?”

“Yes.” Spencer replied.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy. I want to see that, and I want you to hold it there, for as long as I please, but for now, just toss it up on the bed and grab that weird shaped blue one on your left.” Spencer did as he was told and then climbed on the bed with Derek and the toys. Derek then proceeded to lube up Spencer’s cock, while getting him on his hands and knees. He slid the flesh light on and then the condom clad dildo into Spencer’s pink asshole, said man moaning all the while.

“Why is it shaped so weirdly?” Derek asked. Spencer let out a breathy moan then answered between pants of pleasure.

“I believe it was designed for g-spot stimulation, so you need to turn it arou- Ah!” Derek was quick to do so. “K-Kay… so it’s made to indirectly stimulate my… *pant* P-prostate. It's a very sensitive gland, and even when you don't directly stimulate it and is always directly, ah! D-directly associated with orgasms. F-fuckkk.” Spencer panted and groaned when Derek got hang of it, letting the toy just barely push against his prostate and then tease it back.

“D-Derekk…” Spencer moaned. His face was flushed pink with arousal and Derek’s hand’s just felt so good.

“I want you to keep this in, Okay? If it fall’s three times, I handcuff you and tie you to the bed for fifteen minutes, edging you.” The last part was whispered hotly into the younger man’s ear, making him moan. He nodded, his silky brown curls dancing off of his shoulders. Derek let go of the Vibrator and Spencer clenched his muscles around it. He couldn’t let it drop, that would be torture. Derek picked up the giant dildo and placed it in front of Spencer’s face.

“I’ll give you three minutes to get that half way down your throat. “ He told him. Spencer nodded and wrapped his lips around it, starting to drool all over it so it would go past his dry lips better. Derek started to lightly slap the flogger against the flesh of Spencer’s right ass cheek, making the smaller male jump and drop both dildos.

Derek tsked. “Spencer, baby, that’s one strike. “ Spencer nodded and whimpered when Derek slammed the flogger down, leaving several red streaks across the pale flesh. “Let’s try again.”

He slid the vibrating G-spotter into Spencer’s twitching hole and let him grasp it, lightly tapping the flogger against the already sore cheek and then stood the other dildo up and forced Spencer’s head down on it. Spencer got the head and then some past the ring of his throat before he started gagging. Derek let him up some so he could breath and relax, but then forced him back down, striking the whip across the virgin left cheek. Tears sprung to spencer’s eyes from choking and the new sting, but her forged ahead, taking a few more inches and hits until he was at the point he’s gotten it before. Halfway down his throat, choking for air, and Derek not letting up. He knew better than to move, so he took it and tried to relax his throat so he could breathe.

“Damn baby, that is so hot.” Derek moaned, jerking his cock rapidly and spraying his load onto Spencer’ face. The smaller one moaned and jerked his hips into the forgotten flesh light. Derek smirked at him through his haze and pushed his side so that he was lying on his back. Still stuffed full of sex toys. It was easier to hold the one in his ass when he was on his back, he didn’t have as much gravity to worry about, and wondered, no calculated, how much pull there was on the blue toy when it was a an inch off the mattress. Derek pressed the Dildo further down his throat before he could find the answer. Spencer gagged and more tears streamed down his face, making Derek worry. He hadn’t seen those before.

“Are you okay baby?” Spencer gave the thumbs up and relaxed his throat more, letting the dildo slide even further. Derek sighed and jacked his now hard cock at the sight. He could see the thing in his throat, his Adams apple protruding even more than before, and pressed two fingers against the base of his throat, making Spencer gag again and hump the air.

“Oh man, you get off on being helpless don’t you?” Spencer gave a meek nod and gripped Derek’s hand bringing it down his chest and then throwing it at his cock. Derek grinned and got the message, rubbing the toy up and down the throbbing member and taking in its beauty. **Damn he’s got a nice cock, it’s just the right size and he has the prettiest veins… Oh god yes.** All of a sudden Spencer jerked and Derek yanked the flesh light off of his cock making the smaller whimper and thrash his hips, trying to cum.

“No no no, you cum when I say you can.” Derek scolded and marveled at the was his lips stretched around the toy which had about three inches to go before the base and fake balls were pressed against those lovely pink lips. “Ooh, look. You only have about three inches left to go before you have the best orgasm of your life, three inches, then you can cum.” Derek tentatively picked the whip back up and gently hit it against Spencer’s engorged member, and, hearing no complaints, he started to gently whip the sensitive organ, going for the head and ball’s once and a while but mostly keeping at the shaft. _Oh yeah, keep doing that, god… DEREK!_ Spencer bucked against the leather flogger, wanting to cum so badly but not getting enough friction, and just when he only had an inch left, he lost the vibrator. The thing just slid out and Derek stopped his hands making Spencer whine and thrust his hips.

“Naughty boy, one more strike and you’re out, but one more inch, and I’ll make you scream. Well, as much as you can with that thing all the way down your throat.” Derek teased as he slid the flesh light on once and yanked it off as soon as he pushed the Dildo in. Spencer bucked and whined, clutching Derek’s well-muscled arm and relaxing his throat. However, try as he might the thing just wouldn’t go down. He was starting to panic, he wanted to cum so bad. Derek got the hint and pressed down on the silicone appendage, forcing it down the final inch. Spencer stopped bucking, oh god he felt so full. His eye’s rolled back into his head and he looked at Derek with pleading eyes that he hoped portrayed what he was thinking. _Fuck me Derek. Fuck me so hard I see stars and start speaking French for five minutes afterwards._ Derek got the hint.

He yanked the Vibrator out and lubed up his cock, glancing at Spencer with lust filled eye’s

“Condom?” He asked his voice husky. Spencer shook his head. **_I want to feel this_. ** They thought at once. Derek lined up his cock and plunged into the well abused hole, moaning and making Spencer gurgle around the intruding toy. Derek thrusted hard and fast, taking Spencer into one hand and jerking him, using the other to whip his perked nipples. Spencer came in a white hot passion all over them both, his throat forcing the 18 inch dildo out of his throat with a scream following, he was sure they’d woke the neighbors. The Dildo lopped onto his chest and slid off covering him in his own throat slime, but he was beyond caring. He had the most beautiful man in the world pounding him into submission, making him moan French and Russian words like there was no tomorrow.

“Ah mon dieu, Derek!” Spencer screamed, then his pleasure fogged mind switched to Russian: “Trakhai menya sil'nee, da, zastav' menya konchit' snova!” And cum again he did, with Derek pounding into his prostate and whipping his chest. He clenched his muscles expertly around Derek’s cock and bucked his hips, more white boy juice spurting out of his piss slit. Derek came inside him with a low growl and slammed his lips against Spencer’s plumped ones, slowing his thrusts and pulling out before collapsing next to him. They held similar weary but pleasured smiles on their faces, and thought the same thing. **_Good night, my love, that was awesome._** But in French for Spencer.

 

 

 

Translation's  
oh my god, Derek!=Oh mon dieu, Derek!  
Fuck me harder, yeah, make me cum again!=Trakhai menya sil'nee, da, zastav' menya konchit' snova!

 ~

SpencerBear


	4. A Bit of Fluff for the Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So, I'm posting this wayyy early so that I can get started on my new fanfiction. It's a fanfiction, of a fanfiction. It's gonna be Harry Potter, so all Y'all Snarry fans line up. So this girl, Eriador117 wrote an amazing Snarry "Tears of the Sun," So I recommend all you HP fans read that, my fanfic starts after parts 21 to 23, somewhere in there, I'll be posting the first if not only chapter when ever I find my flash drive (I have cleaned my room so many times, but I just cant seem to find it). Its only going to be a short lemon fluff like this, but like way shorter, wayyyy. But any how, Here is the adorable ending, I don't know about you guys, but I get all smile-y and giggle when happy/cute things happen, so don't read this in class unless your teacher likes you.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> SpencerBear

Derek rolled over and smiled as arms wrapped around him and a face pressed into his neck.

“Morning baby boy.” He muttered. **He’s so soft; I just want to lay here forever.** Spencer smiled into the chocolate colored skin and pressed a lazy kiss into it.

“Morning.” He whispered back. _God his voice is sexy in the morning. I want to eat him._ ”Nom nom nom…” Derek chuckled and brushed his fingers through the knotted but still soft hair.

“What?” He asked.

“I want to eat you.” Spencer mumbled back and gently bit Derek’s collar bone before falling back to sleep with giggle. **He will be the death of me.** Derek thought with a smile.

After some time of trying to detangle himself from Spencer’s lanky limbs and throwing on some sweat pants he found on the floor, he got up and made his way towards the kitchen, finally getting to look at the place. It was modest. He had cheap and casual, but still decent furniture, a brown floor lamp kept the living area lit for when Spencer got home so that he wasn't in complete darkness. There was a TV and a stereo system under a window and some random art work on the wall. Like actual art, not just a nice picture of a flower you might pick up at a hobby lobby, but an actual canvas painted in acrylics. Derek veered off course from the joined kitchenette and got a closer look at the paintings. They were all different, some were landscapes and some were just seemingly random splashes of color. And they were all by the same artist, SD was slashed across the right corner of each in black or white paint. Derek thought they may be from some friend of Spencer’s or maybe from Spencer’s favorite artist and they cost a fortune. Derek gazed at them for a while longer before his stomach started growling. He looked around a bit more, noticing the electronic keyboard in the corner and the massive bookshelf next to it before walking into the kitchen. Searching through the refrigerator, he found the niceties for breakfast and started on it, making sure to make the coffee just the way Spencer likes it, just a drop on his sugar and creamer.

Derek walked over to Spencer’s open bedroom door and gazed at his sleeping lover. **Last night was awesome. I don’t want it to end.** Derek thought with a frown. **Now that Spencer is satisfied, will he want to continue the relationship? Is this even a relationship, or a onetime fling to be awkward about in the weeks to come but to laugh at in a few years? I could never laugh about this though; it was too intimate and special**. Derek decided to get it over with already and walked into the room, setting the plates of food down on the night stand.

“Hey, pretty boy, wake up.” Derek muttered in the lighter ones ear. Spencer stirred and cracked an eye open, glaring.

“The fuck do you want, I don’t hear Hotch callin.” Spencer grumbled, closing his eyes again. Derek smirked at him and whispered the magic words:

“I made you coffee…” And Spencer sat up with a “Humph.” And a “Fine.” Derek smirked and handed Spencer his coffee and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his naked back, letting his finger’s pay special attention to the ridged spinal bones pressing against the skin. Spencer shuddered and gave Derek a heated and confused look.

“What’re you doing?” He asked, his big brown eyes wide with curiosity.

“Stroking your back?” Derek replied with uncertainty, halting his movements.

“N-no, no!” Spencer squeaked. “Keep doin that.” Derek complied and Spencer looked even more confused than before.

“You alright kid?” Derek asked. Spencer set his coffee down on the table and started to nod, but stopped and started shaking his head and moving away from Derek, pulling the cover’s over his body and then dunking his head under his pillow. “Spencer?” Derek called wearily. Spencer moved his head under the pillow like he was shaking it.

“What's going on?” Derek asked.

“Uh oont ant ooh o ink ima foot...” Is what Derek heard. He raised an eyebrow at the lump.

“The fuck?” He asked, **A foot...?**. Spencer moved so the pillow wasn’t over his mouth.

“Idon’twantyoutothinkI’maslut.” He rushed before putting the pillow back over his head. But Derek got the gist of it hearing ‘don’t, think and slut’.

“Spencer…” Derek muttered, yanking the pillow away from the smaller man who just pulled the cover’s over his head, exposing his feet. **He has cute feet.** Derek decided. “Why would I think you’re a slut?” He asked, earning another muffled response that he deciphered into:

“Because I’m horny again. And that never happens.” But really sounded like: “E-oos m rny agn. N- t nr apns.” Derek chuckled.

“Baby, I won’t think you’re a slut for that. If you gaped your asshole with seven or more guys fucking you a week, then I might consider that in my vocabulary about you, but you don’t. And, I’m guessing you haven’t ever touched yourself after in the mornings, but it’s natural to feel horny, especially in the morning, and I'm sure Mr. 3 PhD's knows that your hormones are crazy when you first wake up. Now, eat your breakfast and drink your coffee, I’ll suck you off later." And with that, a blushing like mad Spencer peeked out of his cave of blankets, earning a small smile form Derek.

“C’mon baby boy, eat up.” Derek told him, thrusting a plate in front of him. Spencer complied, and sat up. They ate in silence, but neither of them minded. Derek got up to go do the dishes and Spencer got dressed, walking out after in only some purple and black pinstriped briefs and an open  white button down T-shirt. Derek stared and ran up to grab his exposed waist from behind and run his warm hands up the exposed chest and stomach, earning a small sigh from Spencer and he buried his face in the smaller ones creamy neck.

“Mmm, I should have had you for breakfast.” Derek chuckled and Spencer nodded and pressed his lithe body against Derek’s buffer one, muttering a soft:

"Yes Daddy." Derek's lips turned upward and his cock shot up with it, his hands slid to his sexy slender hips and he rubbed the skin there. He gave the pale neck beneath his lips a small hickey and reaching down to grip his ass, slapping a cheek, and moving back to his hips. “Didn’t you say you wanted to eat me?” Derek teased and Spencer tensed, blushing like crazy.

“You can’t hold anything I say against me when it is said within 15 minutes of me waking up.” Spencer mumbled and turned his head on Derek’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into his neck before slipping away and strutting towards the couch to watch TV and earning a swat on the ass from a smirking Derek.

"Tease." Derek muttered.

Derek went back to washing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer while Spencer put on cartoons. Derek walked back into the living room to see Spencer curled up on the couch with a blanket and a cup of coffee watching Tom and Jerry. Derek smiled and joined him placing his arm around the man’s shoulders as he cuddled into his side, placing his palm lazily on Derek’s abdomen.  Derek wasn't so interested in the cartoons so he decided to watch his environment. Including the keyboard:

“Do you play the Piano?” Derek asked. Spencer shrugged in his embrace and shushed him. So Derek let his eyes wander again.  The paintings:

“Who painted those?” He asked. Spencer looked up and smiled fondly.

“My mother and I. The year after my father left our family therapist suggested that we get closer then we already were to fill the small gap my father left. So we took some art classes and we co painted all f these. She did most of the landscapes while I did most of the abstract, but we both painted on each canvas.” Spencer replied, letting his gaze linger on a painting with vibrant aspen tree’s and a river with glistening fish.

“That’s awesome, they’re really good.” Derek told him in awe. Spencer and his mother had painted those? Fucking wow, they were amazing. Spencer just smiled at him and snuggled deeper into his chocolaty side, kissing the peck again but turning his gaze back to the screen. So Derek looked at the thing he hadn’t had enough of yet:

Spencer. He was just so beautiful to Derek; His Hair was even curlier than before because of sleep and his face was just so angular, his nose he cheekbones, his jaw, His lips, oh god his _lips!_ Derek started to stare at them and Spencer pretended not to notice, running his tongue across the colored flesh but keeping his gaze intently on the screen. Derek lost control at that and tilted Spencer’s face toward him, pressing a soft and chaste kisses on the full lips under him. Spencer was awed. No one had ever shown such affection towards him, hardly even his own mother. His lips responded softly and carefully, but he still melted into the embrace. The kiss was just so passionate and unexpected, so loving and warm, tears started leaking out of Spencer’s eyes, but he paid them no mind so that he could continue the sweet kiss. After a while Derek cupped Spencer’s cheek to bring him close but felt the wetness and pulled back staring at the puffy eyed boy he’s just been kissing.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He murmured. Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head, burring his face into Derek’s bare chest and kissing the peck.

“Nothing what so ever.” He replied with a smile on his face. His heart was fluttering and his stomach was in knots, and his head was screaming at him:

**_I think I love you._ **


End file.
